Conventionally, vehicle-mounted charging apparatuses have been known in which a Y-capacitor for removing noise is inserted into an AC input circuit provided between a power source connector to be connected to an external power source and a charger (e.g., PTL 1). The vehicle-mounted charging apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 can remove various noise components included in AC power supplied from the external power source by providing the Y-capacitor.